Homo Homini Lupus
by Asilys
Summary: Artémis se déchaîne: vols, meurtres. Il régresse sans cesse, c’est un monstre. Lorsqu’il mettra en danger le monde des humains et des fées, le seul moyen de l’arrêter sera de lui redonner mémoire, ce dont le nouveau Artémis n’as pas envi. RÉÉDITION


Titre : Homo Homini Lupus

Ne tient pas compte du tome 4

Artémis se déchaîne ; vols, meurtres. Il régresse sans cesse, c'est un monstre. Lorsqu'il mettra en danger le monde des humains et des fées, le seul moyen de l'arrêter sera de lui redonner mémoire, ce dont le nouveau Artémis n'a pas envi.

Discalmer : Artémis ne m'appartient pas, ni personne d'ailleurs, nous sommes tous liiiiiiibreeuh voie enrouée

Note : Cette fic ne prend aucun compte de l'actuelle topographie de Dublin

Auteur : Asilys

Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de me donnez vos impressions !

PS- Ne vous attendez pas à des posts réguliers, je suis désolée, mais je suis comme ça, mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de lire ! Vous pouvez encore vous résigner sur le « author alert » en bas !

Prologue

Qui nescit dissimular, nescit regnare

Quelque pars à Dublin, mardi

Un temps de chien, comme aurait dit certain, s'abattait depuis plusieurs jours sur la capitale de l'Irlande. Malgré l'heure tardive de ce soir de semaine, une joyeuse petite famille dînait, attablé à une grande table de bois. Il y avait d'abord un grand rouquin, puis une jeune fille brune, son horrible petit frère et un enfin monsieur plutôt bedonnant à qui il manquait quelques cheveux. Oui, enfin bon, plusieurs cheveux. La mère faisait la navette entre la table et le comptoir, transportant aléatoirement divers plats. Les trois enfants, le rouquin, la brune et le petit frère, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas saisit, subissaient, bien malgré eux, une autre séquence de moralité de leur père, car celui-ci avait surpris dans le journal un nouvel article sur ces voleurs que subissait Dublin dernièrement. C'était le genre d'homme qui aurait sérieusement besoin de son cours de psychologie 101, mais passons. De sa voix bourrue, il entretenait son monologue ;

-…Moi, mes enfants, j'suis un honnêt'homme, j'travaille fort pou' nourrir toute m'as p'tite famille…brhum. Tout ces voleurs, ca m'scandalise ! Qui vivent su'l dos des bonn'personnes. Qu'est qui'arriv'rait si tout l'monde f'rais comme eux ? hein ? Moi j'vous dis, on pourrait m'menacer d'mort que j'volerait po le travaille d'un honnet'homme….

Hum, oui, à chacun ses valeurs. Toujours est-il que, malheureusement pour la société, tout le monde ne choisit pas cette voie…

Trois rues plus loin, trois jours plus tard, Musée de Dublin.

Vite ! siffla une voix.

Mais rare furent les personnes qui l'entendirent, car rare sont les personnes qui se promènent dans les circuits d'aérations d'un musée. Pourtant, en ce crépuscule d'automne, quatre silhouettes blanches se faufilaient dans un conduit étroit. D'ailleurs, vous auriez été placer votre oreille a deux pouces de leur bouche que vous n'auriez pas plus entendu quoi que ce soit. Sur leurs têtes siégeait un petit bijou technologique qui empêchait toute onde sonore de se propager en dehors du champ établi. Une micro transmettait l'information aux autres casques. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas là, mais je trouve trop long de vous énumérer les multiples possibilité de ces casques, invention d'un jeune génie prit d'une inspiration subite. Surnommer FAR, nom très évocateur pour Fantastique arme révolutionnaire, qui d'ailleurs était aussi anodin que l'invention du casque en lui-même, ils n'étaient pas disponibles en marché, malgré les offres qui auraient fusée de toutes pars. Tout cela pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il rapportait encore plus en étant privée. Évidemment, ce n'était pas de bonnes intentions qui amenait quatre personnes à se balader dans les recoins d'un bâtiment hautement surveiller.

Leur but ; un tableau de Renoir d'une valeur de 3 milliards de dollars, une broutille, qui allait engendrer quelques chose de plus grave, mais nous y reviendrons. Un cri fusa, dans l'espace limité du casque.

Aie ! Eh ! qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! S'offusqua le dernier du groupe qui venait de recevoir un coup de pied sous le menton, qui n'était certes pas arriver là par erreur.

J'ai des yeux partout ! Que je ne te surprenne plus ton regard là où il ne doit pas !

Inévitablement, ce n'était pas très évident de ne pas regarder « là où on ne doit pas » lorsque l'on marche à quatre pattes en file indienne dans un endroit restreint, mais, mais, mais les sous-fifres, de l'avis de leur chef, ne doivent pas obéir aux lois physiques normales, seulement aux leurs. Dans cette compagnie, il y en avait deux, deux forces de muscles et seulement un peu moins de cerveau. Carrure large, c'est à peine s'ils rentraient dans le conduit, biceps développé, voie bourrue et corps un peu trop poilu pour être naturel. L'un, à l'avant, jouait l'éclaireur et c'était à lui que seraient destinées les premières balles, qui ne seront, de toutes manières, jamais tiré étant donné l'infaillibilité du plan. L'autre, à l'arrière fermait la marche. Entre eux deux, les « chefs », en deuxième rang derrière l'éclaireur, un jeune homme à l'air farouche qui représentait la majeure partit de la tête pensante. Derrière lui, l'auteure du coup de pied, une grande dame souple et forte qui avait ruse et relation au sein de la pègre internationale.

Le conduit arrivait à sa fin. D'un geste précis, l'éclaireur, le plus intelligent (ou le moins idiot) des deux gardes, sortit un tournevis de son sac à dos plat. En une série de gestes machinales et d'habitudes longtemps répétés, il dévissa la plaque dans un silence parfait. La grille passa de mains en mains, toujours sans un bruit, même parmi les micros. Elle fut finalement passer au dernier de file, ainsi que le tournevis. L'éclaireur passa la tête par la grille, les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Il s'y confondait. Non seulement tous étaient munis d'une série de gadgets de tous acabits, ainsi que gilet de soie et un gilet par balle, ils étaient habiller dans le blanc du plus pur. De la tête au pied, yeux compris, cachés derrière des lunettes totalement blanches. Le plafond était haut, mais la salle n'avait pas un très gros système d'alarme, elle pullulait plutôt de gardiens. Des gros gars endurcis à qui l'idée de jeter un regard au plafond leur passe dix pied par-dessus la tête, ha, ha, ha. L'éclaireur, percher là haut, leur jeta à peine un coup d'œil, il se glissa hors du trou. Prochaine étape, se rendre jusqu'au tableau par la voie des araignées. Les humains n'étant pas munis d'un attirail d'arachnides, il leur fallait donc un système autre, aussi silencieux, rapide et efficaces. Oublier tout de suite c'est espèces de ventouse de débouche toilette, bruyant, pas fiable, encombrant et pas pratique du tout. Ce n'était pas à la hauteur du génie du mal qui traînait sa carcasse osseuse jusqu'ici pour une pacotille de 3 milliards. Franchement, tout de même, vous n'étiez pas si loin. Des ventouses oui, mais qui adhère de façon permanente lorsqu'on les y contraint à l'aide d'un levier. Eux, contrairement à la première option, étaient assez forts pour supporter un très grand poids, était totalement silencieux et facile d'utilisation. La mission du premier de file, les poser de manière stratégique de l'entré au tableau, et du tableau à la sortie. La mission du dernier de file, les ramasser et effacer les traces du passage. Alors, dans un calme et une organisation parfaite, ils se rendirent au tableau, et, dans leur camouflage, même si un gardien aurait jeté un coup d'œil au-dessus de son nombril, fait totalement impossible, il n'aurait pas porté attention à cette minime différence de couleur sur les murs. Ce fut ainsi que les quatre individus s'emparèrent du tableau

Les traiter de voleurs est plutôt puéril, ils ne volaient pas, ils remplaçaient, substituaient. On évite ainsi les scandales rapprocher, personne n'as jamais crié « Au substitueur ! » Trop long et trop dur à prononcer. Grâce à un magnifique système de contre-poids, les « substitueurs » disposé en cercle autour de l'objet convoité, qui était munis d'un système d'alarme en fonction de son poids, purent décrocher le tableau sans tracas. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la proximité de l'emplacement d'exposition, juste avant que le prochain tour de gardes arrive en vu de l'emplacement du vol, il y avait toujours un tableau d'accrocher au mur, mais c'était une minable copie, plus petite en plus. On voyait même très clairement, selon moi, les limites ou l'on avait plié la pale copie pour l'a rentré dans les sacs à dos. On ne devait pas s'en apercevoir avant deux semaines.

Le tableau finement emballer, en blanc aussi pour se fondre dans le plafond, on se dirigea vers une petite fenêtre pratiquement non surveillée car à 750 mètres de hauteur presque au-dessus de l'eau. On ouvrit la fenêtre en question facilement, bousillant le vieux système d'alarme qui s'y trouvait, et on passa dehors tout l'équipage et leur précieuse cargaison. Nulle trace ne subsistait à l'intérieur, sauf le faux tableau. Maintenant, être habillé en blanc, en pleine nuit et sur un mur de brique ce n'est pas très subtils, on déplia une grande toile rouge vin/brun par-dessus les substitueurs. On descendit le mur, plus difficilement, c'est sur, mais aussi rapidement. Nul autres complices que ces quatre individus. Le moins de témoin possible. On se dégagea des habits blancs, des cagoules et des casques. On enfila des vestes, sous le couvert des buissons, on s'accrocha des moustaches. Alors, sortirent de l'ombre deux camionneurs à casquettes, qui transportait un grand tableau enveloppé, suivi de deux grandes silhouettes, une femme et un homme, qui devait être ceux qui payaient. Ils en avaient la tête, elle avec son manteau de fourrure, et lui avec son veston et son fourre-tout viril.

Celui-ci, parfaitement dans son rôle, crissait des dents en intimant l'ordre au deux lourdeaux de se dépêcher à embarquer le tout dans le camion. Lorsque, une maladresse déchira la toile qui recouvrait le tableau. La grande dame cria, autant parce que la peinture aurait pu être écorché que parce que c'était dans son rôle. Malheureusement, ce n'eut pas seulement l'effet voulu. Les têtes des quelques paysans, qui marchait sur la place commune à coté du musée, se tournèrent. Parmi eux, le conservateur du musée qui, mine de rien, rentrait chez lui. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était un passionné, qui chérissait ses tableaux comme un philatéliste soignent ses timbres. Donc, lorsque le tissu blanc se déchira, laissant apercevoir quelques couleurs, il reconnut instantanément le coup de pinceau. Son visage se tordit, et il s'écria :

-Eh ! Mais c'est …

Il ne put continuer, couper par le sifflement d'une balle et le giclement du sang. La balle lui transperça la bouche encore ouverte, et des gouttelettes rouges et grises s'éparpillèrent sur le dallage de pierres. On cria, on se bouscula, mais on ne put s'enfuirent.

C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Face à de tels habitués, avec autant d'expérience, c'est comme ça, et c'est tout. C'était une organisation structurée, comme on en voit rarement dans la pègre. Pour le jeune homme, le cerveau de l'affaire, dans toutes ses associations avec des génies du mal, une en particulier perdurait, jusqu'à devenir stable, celle-ci, ce qui est pratiquement impossible dans le crime. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, proche de la trentaine, avait été à la hauteur de l'attente du petit génie. Dans le milieu, on la nommait Canine, prénom assez quétaine, vous en conviendrai, mais qui prenait sa source dans le fait que ses deux canines étaient plaquer en or blanc. Ses sourires, qu'elle sait utiliser avec dextérité, ont d'ailleurs déjà causé plusieurs crises cardiaques. C'était une femme au passé nébuleux et aux cheveux noirs, chose courante dans le milieu criminel. Elle était extrêmement rusée, et manipulait l'esprit humain comme certains petits garçons manipulent leurs blocs de construction. La liste de ces contacts, le prestige de sa réputation et son pouvoir dans la pègre n'as pas de limite. Le sourire en coin énigmatique, l'énorme couette au filament blanc brillant de ses cheveux et ses habits de cuir noir l'a caractérise, ce qui n'est pas très subtile, mais lorsqu'on a autant de réussites à son actif que cette femme, on se permet la fantaisie du péché d'orgueil.

Parlons maintenant du jeune garçon qu'est cet intellectuel sans limites Les cheveux bruns tombant sur le front, le regard par-dessous, qui vous sonde et vous fixe, sa peau blanche, ses airs supérieurs, d'ailleurs justifié, et ses sourires vampiriques sont sa marque. Il parle rarement, mais lorsqu'il dit quelque chose, ses phrases sont posées, courte et toujours à signification multiple, et toujours diaboliquement intelligente. Ces yeux toujours dans l'ombre, leur étincelle bleu foncé, semblent voir des choses inaccessibles à l'esprit humain conventionnel. Habile de ses doigts, autant pour créer que pour détruire, il ne se gêne pas pour inventer tous les plus singuliers objets à qui personne ne penserait, mais dont il n'y a pas plus utile. Son esprit, du haut de ses 17 ans d'existence, semble avoir une attirance injustifiée pour les fées, les elfes, les farfadets, les sorcières et les contes de petits enfants. Certain le dépeigne comme fou, d'autres plus philosophiques diront qu'il est le seul à l'esprit sensé en ce bas monde. En fait, on ne connaît pas grand chose sur ce visage pale, fermé, sans expressions. Personne n'en sait rien du tout, on pourrait même aller jusqu'à prétendre que lui-même ne sait pas tout sur lui-même, mais ça, ni vous, ni lui, ne le savez.

Seulement, moi, je vais vous raconter. Ses actions délictueuses ne datent pas d'hier, en fait, très jeune, il y a été endoctriné. Disons aussi qu'il n'a pas opposé beaucoup de résistance. Enfin, après quelques crimes, il a semblez se rependre. La cause ? Deux parents récemment devenus citoyens modèles et vertueux, mais surtout, l'encouragement du meilleur ami qu'il ai jamais eu, Butler de son nom, confident et garde du corps. Le jeune Artémis, car tel était son nom, était en phase de cure, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses parents et s'épanouissait. Il en venait même a oublié la menace du sombre complot qu'il sentait tournoyer autour de lui depuis qu'il avait trouvé ces lentilles réfléchissantes dans ses yeux, ceux de Butler et de Juliet aussi. Puis, tout déboula, Butler, qui avait quelques malaises respiratoires, mais qui ne voulait rien entendre, déterminé à ne pas sombrer dans la vieillesse, il se poussa à bout et mourut d'une crise asthmatique. Artémis se renfrogna, il se referma telle une coquille d'huître qui avait laissé apparaître l'étincelle d'une perle. Sa peau qui avait brunit au contact du soleil, redevint celle d'un vampire, pale comme a mort, car il redevint un ermite roucoulant des sombres plans. Bientôt, il se détacha de ses parents qui, inquiets, avaient eux aussi commencer à prendre leurs distances, retournant à leurs ritournelles d'amoureux sans frontières. Comme deux entités totalement séparées, les deux groupes se séparèrent, s'éloignèrent, se refermèrent. Sombrant chacun dans leurs gouffres respectifs. L'un celui de la pègre et les deux autres dans celui ou l'on en vient totalement détacher du monde extérieur, celui ou l'on se ferme les yeux, où l'on porte des œillères. Dans sa chute, Artémis rompit les ponts, il ne revit plus jamais Juliet Butler, et c'est à peine s'il se rappelle le visage de ses parents. Son organisation criminelle grandit avec lui, tant en violences, en grandeurs, qu'en abominations. Pourtant je vous dis, il y a quelques années il vivait _avec_ ses parents, à qui il cachait ses expériences et ses débuts dans la grande criminologie, c'est vrai, mais il était avec eux. Plus maintenant. Dernièrement, ils sont partit faire le tour du monde en amoureux et ont eu un accident soudain au environ des caraïbes, ils sont toujours porté disparus. Étrange coïncidence, mais je ne trouve pas, ça fait partit du plan, toujours. Ils furent reléguer au placard très rapidement, et donc le jeune garçon n'avait plus personne, il était seul. Dès lors, il eut le champ libre. Ses manigances et son machiavélisme se décuplèrent, le dire jeune homme est erroné, ce n'est plus un homme, c'est un monstre, sans conscience réelle.

Et, en cette nuit de vol, alors que ces deux acolytes avaient eux l'idée magnifique de révéler leurs secrets en plein milieu de la rue, devant témoins, la première chose qu'il fit, sans un mot, sans un tic, fut de dégainer son arme et de tirer. Éliminer les personnes potentiellement dangereuses, pour avoir été là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Le gros papa bourru aux valeurs de droite mourus en revenant du dépanneur du coin, ou il était allé chercher du lait pour le lendemain matin. Il laissa derrière lui ses trois enfants et une veuve totalement pauvres, sans le salaire du mari et père. Ils furent dès lors contraint de volé pour survivre…

Homo Homini Lupus : L'homme est un loup pour l'homme

Qui nescit dissimular, nescit regnare : Qui sait dissimuler, sait régner


End file.
